


Stuck in Bed with Gale and Randy…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Lust, M/M, Porn, RPS..., Romance, Stuck in Bed with Gale and Randy…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break Between Season One and Season Two ~ My, my Look who’s BI…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Bed with Gale and Randy…

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck in Bed -Take Three (Way)
> 
> Stuck In… a series of little porn fics…

Title: Stuck in Bed with Gale and Randy…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 4935  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: RPS… Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Break Between Season One and Season Two ~ My, my Look who’s BI…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**Stuck in Bed with Gale and Randy…**

Even though it’s early in the morning it’s getting crowded in the waiting area for American Airlines. Yvonne sits off to the side; she wants to see the welcome these boys give each other… She has her suspicions that maybe things are a little steamier than the media lets on… The show has only been on the air for one season but she was hooked after just hearing his voice ask, “Are you are bottom or a top…?” She gets slick just thinking about it…

Of course, she would never let on that she knows who’s who… she wouldn’t want to be pegged as a fangirl, even though she totally is… She has her pride; after all… she has attended some of the best schools in the world studying literature, art, architecture, fashion and interior design. What can she say? She’s the perpetual student… 

She has no intention of actually working someday; she’d much rather be a lady of leisure - jet-setting off to see her favorite actors in a play or attending some art opening in Paris or New York. She plays down her wealth around most people; she’d rather be seen as a commoner. She hates the judgment that comes with status and power; no one ever sees the real Yvonne… She so longs just to have real friends; not the uptight pretentious bitches that flock to all the “Cool Parties” … No, she prefers culture and sometimes getting down in the dirt with the rest of the minions…

The flight from Toronto has finally landed and started to depart; I didn’t see Gale, at first, standing directly in front of the departure gate. Nor did I see or recognize Randy; he’s wearing a huge, puffy coat pulled up around his face. It was one of those goose-down coats; he looks like a beached whale all in grey with a red baseball cap, tufts of blond hair sticking out. He looks ridiculous…

Gale is only slightly better and if I didn’t already know who he was I might walk right past him. He really only switched his coat and shoes from the last time I saw him several hours ago; but the wardrobe change has created a very different feel for him. He’s changed his Prada boots for a ratty pair of sneakers and his beautiful leather jacket to what looks light a throwback to the 1970’s - an old army jacket with lots of pockets that’s slightly too big for him and hangs oddly…

I think it’s a prop from the movie set he was working on… I think I saw him in a promo wearing it… His hair is all tucked up under his baseball cap and he looks kind of dorky… But the embrace they give one another and the intensity that shows in their eyes is overwhelming. They may not have kissed but you’d have to be blind not to see the love flowing between them.

They start to walk away when Gale’s phone rings. He pushes the button to answer and hears… “So Tell Me Everything… Don’t Leave Out A Single Detail…”

Gale says, “Who is this?” Then he only hears a deep breath being taken, then silence… a few seconds pass and he says, “You better breathe out or you’ll pass out…”

She nods on the other end of the phone, unable to focus or breathe…

Gale repeats, “Who is this?”

“Ka Ka Kath…”

“Kat?”

She nods again in silence on the other end…

Gale hears her breathing and says, “You sound like you’re hyperventilating; are you OK?” 

She’s still nodding…

“Hum OK, this isn’t my phone but I’m about to switch back. I’ll have her call you; it’s Kat, right?”

Kathleen’s still nodding now, lying down, wishing she knew how to record his voice, still unable to speak…

“OK. I’m going to hang up now… bye”

She nods good-bye…

Gale closes the phone and says “I need to switch this back…” He looks around the room, his eyes sweeping the floor.

Randy looks at him and questions why he’s looking down?

Gale just says “I don’t know what she looks like…”

Randy says “How can you not know? You did talk with her, right?“

“Yeah but I… I didn’t really look at her… I…”

Randy puts his hand on Gale’s chin and pulls it up until their eyes meet.

Randy just looks deep into Gale’s eyes, seeing them glass over and his face blush… “Oh My God! You fucked her, didn’t you?

“NO… No… No I didn’t… I haven’t slept with a woman since before I met you…”

“Hum… but you want to?”

“I never said that… “

“Gale… You’re attracted to her…”

“I just told you. I didn’t even really see her…”

“Umm Hum…”

“I swear I have no idea what she looks like. We were looking down, both on the phone and we ran into each other… I bent down to retrieve the phones and…”

Gale blushes…

Randy says, ”And…

She had calves…

“Cats?”

“No, Calves… Legs… She has great legs…”

“Oh My God! You want to fuck her…”

Gale just blushes… “she had these stockings, all sheer and black and lacey…”

“You’re hard for her right now…”

Gale just blushes again… “she was all silky and curvy… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her…”

Randy smiles and then totally snickers and says “I’m so proud of you; letting me see this side of you. I’ve been waiting for a year to see you attracted to someone; at first I didn’t believe you when you said you weren’t attracted to the guys on the set. But then I realized that you were telling me the truth; that I was the only guy you have ever been attracted to….”

“Gale, I accept your sexuality… I know you’re not like me - 100% pure homosexual… I’m trying to understand you and your needs. I never want you to feel like you can’t experience something you really need. I think it’s hot that you’re attracted to her; I think you should fuck her… Christ you’re only twenty-nine… and unlike me, you can count everyone you ever fucked on one hand…”

“Besides, I really want to watch you… you know how much I love to watch you experience intense sexual pleasure…”

“You know you’re totally perverted, right?”

“I love watching you, watching your body respond, watching you struggle and surrender to the pleasure…”

“God Randy, you’re getting me hard just thinking about it…”

“You were already hard…”

~~~~

Yvonne’s still sitting to the side watching the banter between them; it’s obvious that they’re talking about something personal and delicate, yet intriguing… they seem happy. Most of the other passengers have left the area in search of their luggage. Randy looks around and notices her and lowers his eyes to her legs and smiles at her stockings. She’s not sure what’s going on.

They approach her, smiling and Gale thanks her for coming all the way to the airport to trade phones. He doesn’t remember that it was her idea; she needed to see Randy. Well, Randy and Gale together… She has no idea just how much she’s about to see of Gale and Randy as well as Gale and Randy together… ha, ha, ha…

Randy says, “So do you need a ride? We could share a taxi?” She smiles and says, “Oh, you had a call; they asked if you wanted car service. So I told them yes and to upgrade it to a limousine. I scheduled it to pick you up out front at 3:30 am… Randy chuckles and says “I think they meant that for tomorrow… Yeah I had them schedule a limo for tomorrow as well…”

Gale smiles and says, “Really? Well, I guess you’ll have to accompany us in the limo then.” She smiles and says, “How can I refuse…?”

Randy thinks she’s a fascinating and very beautiful woman with sparkling, blue eyes and hair that has flecks of lighter and darker highlights, topping a luscious brunette mop that flows over her shoulders. Gale smiles shyly and almost blushes. Randy chuckles as he leans into Gale and says, “You’re so shy. How did you ever pick up chicks without me…?” Gale slides his hand back behind him and squeezes the inside of Randy’s upper thigh, a fact that’s not lost on Yvonne.

Once they’re in the back of the limo Gale says, “I think this calls for a joint. Randy tells the driver to just drive around for a while, maybe take them into the hills where they can get a good view looking down at the city lights. Yvonne spots a bottle chilling and squeaks out, “Oh, I love champagne… anything sparkly, bubbly or slippery I adore…”

Gale fills her glass and Randy hands her the joint and as she leans over, she lifts her leg to help balance herself. Her long coat falls open, exposing her upper thighs; her mini skirt has ridden up and the top of her stockings and garters are revealed. Gale can’t help himself from sliding his finger across the edge of the lace a few inches and then dipping below the lace inside the stocking a few inches.

Gale and Yvonne’s eyes have met and locked as she watches him lower his head and place a kiss to the bare skin above the stocking’s edge. Her breathing hitches as she leans back, resting against the buttery-soft leather interior. Her thighs naturally fall apart as she takes a large hit off the joint; her body quakes with sensations as Gale places small, delicate kisses across several inches of exposed skin between the garter belt and lace top of the stockings…

The boys hear soft moans and little cries escaping from her tiny frame as Gale licks the small drops of champagne off her ultra-sensitive skin; the bubbles of the champagne are tickling her thighs as well as Gale’s scruffy beard, as he rubs his face between her open legs… The girl is simply alight, glowing and moaning.

Randy has now positioned himself leaning against the opposite car door, enjoying the show, feeling himself growing hard. He tells himself it’s just because Gale’s hard and protruding from the front of his blue jeans. Randy can’t decide what’s more exciting; seeing Gales pink head peeking out, oozing and dripping down over his ridge or watching Gale slowly lick his way up Yvonne’s body.

Randy leans forward, running his hand from Yvonne’s ankle all the way up her thigh and takes the joint; he likes watching her reaction to his hand and fingers… but he didn’t expect the reaction he himself would have to his own sensations running through his fingertips… all those silky, smooth sparks have created havoc in his very tight pants as he hears his breathing hitch.

They lost their coats long ago, but Gale has Yvonne striped down to her sheer lace lingerie, while they’re both shirtless with open pants… She sits up on his lap, leaning back, giggling with her legs wrapped around Gale’s waist. Gale thinks, ‘She’s beautiful, fun and so open to suggestion and pleasure, I can’t help noticing that smirk she gets every once and awhile; like she knows something… like a secret…’

Randy refills everyone’s champagne glass and relights the joint, trying to slow all this down a bit. He didn’t want this to be some raunchy three-way in the back of a limo. He just wanted to get an idea of her personality and how open she might be with them before they take her back to their hotel room. Things could get messy…

Gale says, “Randy mentioned that you’re my publicist. I didn’t realize that earlier.”

She smiles and says, “I’m Yvonne…”

Gale smiles and says, “I’m sorry. I thought it was Yvette; why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“No, I’m Yvonne…” Just then the phone rings and she answers it.

It’s the Fairmount Hotel complaining about the reservation for Mr. Harley and Mr. Reilly Garrison, they haven’t checked in yet. Yvonne instantly went off on the poor girl, complaining about the hotel heating and ventilation system… that it’s inadequate and noisy. The restrooms were filthy, the towels were rough on the skin and the room’s air smelled stale… by the end of the conversation the hotel clerk was apologizing for all the inconveniences and had them upgraded to the penthouse because Yvonne had screamed at her “Do you have any idea who the GARRISON BROTHERS ARE…”

She snaps her phone shut, acting like she just ordered pizza instead of a hit from the local mafia… She smiles and asks if the roach is gone. Randy chuckles and lights a new joint and hands it to her, saying “I can see why you came so highly recommended…” She still has no idea what he’s talking about. Gale frowns a little and says, “So I guess you want to end this here…” Yvonne lies across Gale, placing her head in Randy’s lap and asks Gale if he’s thirsty then pours some champagne from her glass into her belly button. She spreads her legs a little and ruts her face into Randy’s erection… Gale sighs and says, “Or maybe not…”

She moans and arches her back as Gale tickles and licks her belly; Randy moans as she slowly licks the pre-cum droplets bubbling from the young blond. Randy’s watching Gale delight in her soft and supple frame as he licks the sparkling bubbles off her glistening skin. Gale smiles brightly when he discovers that her thong has little tiny bows on each hip that come untied and allow the tiny strip of lace to be easily discarded.

That was one of his biggest complaints he had about women; they were so hard to get to through all the satin and lace. He usually lost his patience and wanted to rip and tear everything off, usually ending up looking like a mad man or psychopath … of course, Randy loves that about him…

So he’s very pleased with himself and his romantic seduction of Ms. Reid… Randy’s also very pleased. He’s never actually seen sex between a man and a woman, he doesn’t watch straight porn… but watching Gale wasn’t really watching straight anything… yeah, his baby’s definitely BI…

Gale’s fingers make their way down to Yvonne’s sweet moistness, all wet and slick as he pushes his fingers between her tender lips, parting her and running his index finger up and around her tender bud… he circles slowly while also applying a little pressure as he rims rounds her clit, releasing her juices and creating a warm, slick path…

She moans and licks Randy’s big cock, taking him further into her warm mouth… Gale and Randy lean into each other and start making out; as their kiss becomes more intense Randy reaches down and takes a hold of Gale’s member, working him hard. At the same time Yvonne and Gale both increase their rhythm and pace bringing everyone close to the edge at the same time. Gale breaks his kiss with Randy and cries out “OH FUCK YEAH…!” Randy and Yvonne follow right behind squeaking and squealing their pleasures.

The three of them lay across the plush leather seats out of breath and running their hands through each other’s hair or over their damp skin as their breathing slows down to a normal rate… Yvonne says, “Wow! You guys are really hot… Randy smiles at her and says, “You’re not so bad either for a twat… Gale backhands him softly across his chest saying “Play nice…”

Randy runs his hand through Yvonne’s hair, looking down at her as he smiles and places a small kiss on her cheek, whispering in her ear, “Thanks, but let’s not stop here… come back to our hotel with us… please…

Randy didn’t really need to ask or say please, she was already hoping for more… Gale’s still leaning against the seat as his eyes are still glossed over and his mouth is open, drooling just a little. Randy reaches over and wipes it away saying, “Yvonne’s begging me to take her back to the hotel and fuck her senseless. Want to cum with us…?” Gale just smiles and nods his head, still lost in a fog. Randy’s happy that Gales getting what he needs, or is about to anyway… and who knows? Maybe he really will fuck this chick… She is hot…

~~~~

The three musketeers stroll into the lobby of the Fairmount Hotel, slightly drunk, somewhat stoned and looking freshly fucked. It’s ten after five in the morning. The hotel clerk smiles and tries not to smirk as he asks if they have a reservation. When Ms. Reid informs her that Mr. Garrison has arrived, the girl’s smirk is replaced with horror as she starts apologizing and offering all kinds of complimentary benefits.

Yvonne refuses until she hears champagne, chocolate truffles, caviar and a personal sushi chief… Yvonne nods, accepting and just stares… the poor girl gets flustered and then starts again with massage and facial. Yvonne frowns and the clerk states, “Of course, I meant a day at the spa and tickets to any shows playing in town.” Our little Vonnie’s smiling again now… as they show us to the penthouse…

Once they get to the room Yvonne hands the baggage carrier a fifty and smiles, ensuring the hotel staff we be at their beck and call as needed… Once he is gone, Randy looks around the grand suite and says, “You are fucking amazing” smiling his bright sunshine smile… Moments later room service is at their door with fresh strawberries, chocolate truffles and champagne; another knock and they have caviar, pate, French bread and imported cheeses… the server asks before leaving if they would like chocolate or raspberry soufflés? All three say “Both” in unison…

Randy’s already grinning and then says, “Can we schedule the sushi chief for a late lunch tomorrow afternoon, say 3:30?”

Now Gale just says, “Yeah… you really are fucking amazing…” as he reaches out and pulls her closer, kissing her tenderly across her collarbone and around her neck… She swoons and leans into him as they all lay across the great big California king-size bed…

The boys put their shirts and coats back on in the limo, but our little Vonnie just slipped her coat on, shoving all her clothes into her huge purse… She thinks how funny it is… if the front desk clerk had only known how she was dressed, looking like she just stepped out of a porn film under her coat…

Her smirk is back just thinking about the limo ride… fuck! That was HOT… Gale can’t seem to keep his hands off Yvonne. She’s beautiful but not just physically; she’s funny, smart, fashionable, obviously very well educated and one of the most open and easiest people to talk to. Her eyes say everything, just like both of theirs; they already feel like long-lost soulmates sometimes finishing each other’s sentences.

She sensed that they also shared a sense of vulnerability… She can’t believe that she’s in the penthouse with… Oh My God… GALE and RANDY!!! Or should she say Reilly and Harley; she almost burst out laughing when she heard that… wondering who’s who? So she braves it, taking a chance and asks them what she should call them, after all they already know that she’s Yvonne or Yvette… ha, ha, ha…

Randy smiles and says; “I’m Randy and this is Gale,” then he leans in and runs a strawberry across her lips then places it on her tongue as she slowly opens her mouth. Some of the red juice oozes out of the corner of her lips and Gale licks all around the edges of her mouth, capturing the sticky mess. He struggles to resist kissing her because like Justin and Brian they also have a rule about never kissing anyone else on the mouth, fucking anyone twice, never ever bringing tricks home or tricking in front of each other unless tricking together, and the turning into a pumpkin is negotiated as needed because they’re almost always together…

Randy says, “Kiss her… it’s ok. She needs the connection. After all, she is a woman.” Gale smiles and takes her in his strong arms and kisses her with his firm lips which can’t help but get heated. Gale pulls back as he hears Randy clear his throat, softly saying… “Yeah, sorry … no kissing… that… that just drove me crazy… Your lips are all mine” he says, as he climbs up Gale’s back and turns his head, kissing him passionately, eliciting little grunts and moans from the two boys.

Yvonne is mesmerized by how much passion flows between the two of them. Randy breaks the connection with Gale’s lips and starts raining kisses around Gale’s neck then down his back, making Gale arch his back, pushing his erection against Yvonne’s belly. She closes her eyes, taking in how large and firm his throbbing shaft is against her warm skin; feeling the tiny drops of cum dripping across her stomach, tickling her and running down her side.

Randy sees the spill crossing her hip bone and swipes the area with his thick, wet tongue which also tickles her in a whole new way. Gale is leaning over her on all fours with his shoulders lowered, running his hands through her thick hair while his lips kiss, nip and suckle her breasts. Both Yvonne and Gale are moaning in sync with each other as Vonnie’s head tosses back and forth on the pillow, taking in all the pleasure radiating from her breasts. Gale’s playing with both of them, teasing her with his mouth, sucking deeper then switching and gently twisting and squeezing, running his fingers around and around her erect nipples.

Randy is lost in the pleasure he sees them sharing as they become more and more connected to one another. That’s the thing he loves the most about his man… he loves to watch him experiencing each sexual sensation; feeling each and every vibration as it creeps forward through his central nervous system and then takes complete control, sending shock waves of pleasure throughout every cell of his body.

No, Gale was not like any other man Randy or Yvonne had ever experienced. Instead of running away from his emotions and sensations he yearns to feel them, hold onto them as long as he possibly can, making his style of love making just that… Love Making… not a fast and hard fuck. Although that was all good too, but that’s something usually practiced when Randy is driving…

Randy can’t take anymore; his erection is weeping and bubbling for his brunette. As Gale moves down Yvonne’s body; kissing her belly button; rimming it with his tongue and then leaving a wet trail down from her navel to her landing strip. Just as he starts to dip his tongue into her sweet wetness he feels Randy behind him and his tongue’s dipping into him… of course, he bucks a little and glides his tongue down between Vonnie’s full, pink lips, parting them and driving deeper than he planned to start with…

Now both Gale and Vonnie are bucking and squirming in sync to the rhythm that Randy has set… Gale can’t help thinking that he always has to be the one in charge, the one on top, the one in control of their little sexcapades… but he really doesn’t mind…

Yvonne is fisting Gale’s hair as he brings her closer to orgasm while he is penetrating her ass with his fingers and stretching her very tight ring of muscles. Randy swats Gale’s hand away from her ass and squirts lube on both of the quivering rosebuds that now feel neglected from the momentary loss of touch; they both buck from the cool gel and then feel Randy’s hands again; each one working and opening up a writhing brunette that’s twisting on the bed for him.

Gale is totally surprised, but not as much as Yvonne when his mouth is flooded with slippery, sweet nectar as she experiences her second female ejaculation in her life both of which happened tonight. Both boys look up as she cries out her pleasure, panting a little out of control… once her breathing slows down some Gale pulls her legs up on his shoulders and then pulls her closer to him. Randy tears open a condom and hands it to Gale who slips it on and slides deep into his brown-haired blue-eyed gem.

Randy watches was the two of them get lost in the fuck, moaning and groaning as Gale tries to crawl as deep inside of her as her can. He’s lost in her abyss, diving and swimming into her deep pool of sweet pleasures. He didn’t hear Randy tearing open another condom as he was barely aware of Randy’s hands on his hips; but he’s was very much aware as Randy penetrates him in one fell swoop, filling him completely.

Gale can’t help but buck and thrust from the intrusion yet he’s still lost in the sensations running through him from Yvonne’s beautifully sweet cunt. He’s never experienced anything like this before; fucking and being fucked at the same time. Once his body has accepted these new feelings thrashing through him, he surrenders to the overpowering sparks and vibrations consuming his very being as he chants Randy, Randy, Randy…

Randy leans across the top of the two of them, watching them lost in their fuck; just because Gale’s orbited himself from this planet into outer space doesn’t mean he’s skipped a beat with his relentless fuck he’s giving Vonnie’s deep divide… She’s also completely lost herself in the pleasures Gale is sending through her as he pumps and thrusts with abandon in her subterranean fault line… she slides one hand out of Gale’s hair and down to her damp clit; rubbing and circling her target, applying more and more pressure each time around, slowly reaching her bull’s eye…

Just watching the two of them, he thinks this really is absolutely erotic, making him hornier than he can ever remember being before. He instinctually runs his hand down to the quivering rosebud beckoning his fingers and slips one into Vonnie… They all feel her buck as he invades her tender opening, then slipping another finger in working her open as he swishes his fingers back and forth repeatedly… as she cries and quivers with pleasure….

Randy bears down hard and starts fucking Gale like his dick will disappear at the top of the hour if he doesn’t cum… He’s so close as he slams and bucks a little rougher than he can imagine Yvonne would think was really necessary or polite, but he can’t stop his frenzied desire as he tips over the edge… each one following right after the other… finally they roll over, laying on their sides but still wrapped in each other’s arms and legs… sweaty and satiated…

Randy says, “That was Awesome… Totally Fucking Hot…” Gale’s still on sensory overload and Vonnie has a huge smile on her face, with drool running down the side of her cheek; she’d wipe it away but she has absolutely no energy left…

They lay that way for a while, finally untangling their limbs and falling into a deep slumber… Yvonne wakes in the middle of the night to use the bathroom; when she returns to the bed she sees the two of them wrapped up in each other’s embrace and she realizes that this is their normal sleeping pattern. She can’t help taking a few photos with her phone and sending them to Kat…

Several hours later she hears them get up and take a shower, knowing that they have to be at some ‘meet and greet’ with their fans, signing and selling DVD’s of the first season and promoting the second season… She normally would be at this event but she’s exhausted and couldn’t move if her life depended upon it… Randy runs his hand through her hair, placing a kiss on the top of her head and whispers ‘thanks…’ Gale kisses her on the cheek and with that they’re gone…

~~~~

awakes to pounding on the door, which is in serious competition with the pounding in her head… fucking hangover…

She “Alright, alright I’m coming…”

She opens the door wearing only her garters and stockings, staring at the most beautiful woman she has ever laid eyes on… She might be drooling… There’s something about her that has all of Yvonne senses on high alert… She thinks maybe someone should call the fire department as she’s about to ignite a fire that may never go out…

No one has said a word since the door was opened; they both just stand there and stare at one another… Vonnie reaches forward and pulls the dark-haired beauty into an embrace, her erect nipples brushing across the strangers braless breasts through the sheer fabric… they both moan as their lips meet for the first time…

~~~~

They hear the door unlock and pull the covers up… Gale and Randy walk in and just stare at them… Finally Gale says, “You slept with my sister, Rory?”

The girls just smile back at them, still shiny from their sweaty bliss…

Silence and more staring… finally Randy says, “Oh, we met Yvette, she’s a total drag so we fired her. We want you…”

~~~~

“My sister’s gay?”

“She’s probably just like you… you know, only queer for Vonnie…”

Gale backhands him across his chest…


End file.
